


Navigating through the Christmas Blues

by K9Leo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Firebender!Reader - Freeform, First Christmas, Holiday Blues, Latina!reader, Latino culture, spanglish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Leo/pseuds/K9Leo
Summary: It’s hitting Reader that this is the first time she’ll be celebrating Christmas away from her family.Connor, in a bid to get back to their efficient work habits before the blues struck, tries to make this Christmas season a bit more bearable for his pryo partner.Not part of "Errare Humanan Est" but it does takes place in that universe.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Part I: Muddling Through Somehow

**Part I: Muddling Through Somehow**

_~~Someday soon, we all will be together, if the fates allow_

_Until then, we’ll have to muddle through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now~~_

You hummed to Ella Fitzgerald’s singing in your headphones as you typed away, not even letting a frown stick on your lips. Santiago poker mask in full play.

A few seconds later, you looked away down to your phone reading the same text message that your sister sent you.

_Sunday, December 19, 2038 3:08 pm_

**_Em:_ ** _Hey sis, I know you were looking forward to this weekend, but there might be a chance I’ll won’t make it for Christmas this year._

 **_Em:_ ** _I was called on a last minute emergency to cover another actress for her show. She got sick and as her understudy, I need to cover for her. I can’t find someone else to cover since it’s a main lead part._

 **_Em:_ ** _I know you’ve been looking forward to this xmas, but you know how hard I’ve been trying to be cast in the lead role! They always pass me over for some white chick and this might be my moment to shine and even be a career changer! You know how much I was looking forward to this! Especially since I get to play the role as Anna!_

 **_Em:_ ** _We can make other plans to hangout together after the Christmas show! I still want to be with you and make fun of those ridiculous Hallmark Xmas movies! Just you and me on Zoom after the family videocall. I’ll even lay off joking about how reliant you became on that android._

 **_Em:_ ** _Let me know! Love you and have a good day!_

_Monday, December 20, 2038 9:02 pm_

**_Em:_ ** _I know you’re busy, but when you can, please hmu!_

_Tuesday, December 21, 2039 10:12 am_

**_Em:_ ** _Look I’m sorry, but please text back soon! I’m not going to lie…but I worry when no one in the fam has heard from you in days. Especially ever since…you know…_

 **_Em:_ ** _I know work is a lot busier over the holidays, but even when you’re alone during these times don’t let work take over your life! Take some time for you too sis! I miss you and text me back asap when you can!_

 **_Em:_ ** _I love you <3_

You turned off the screen and took a sip of water, swallowing away the painful lump in the back of your throat. You hit repeat on the song once it ended again.

It’s been a few hours since she sent the last text and two days since she sent the first. You still couldn’t figure out what to say to her.

There was a lot on your mind.

So, you went back to the computer, pulling another late-nighter and tapping away at the keyboard, letting those thoughts sit on the backburner. Afterall, it was important to file your reports like the good detective you are.

Besides.

It wasn’t like you had anyone waiting on you at home.

The rest of your family was back in New York getting ready for the Christmas cheer.

You just had an empty apartment waiting for you with ingredients that wouldn’t be used this weekend.

Wait, scratch that.

An empty haunted apartment.

Plus, you needed to file this paperwork in asap or-

_THUN!_

A coffee cup slammed in front of you, starling you into a slight jump as you scooted away from the computer.

“We need to talk.” Connor said as you looked up to him and sighed.

“Thanks for the cup of joe, but whaddaya want Connor? Can’t you see I’m busy filling out these reports?” You said as you took the cup and drank it.

Immediately, you looked up at him with a scowl. 

“This isn’t coffee. Why did you get me tea?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Connor pulled up a chair and sat in front of you, hunched over with his arms relaxed on his thighs. “I’ve noticed you have been tensed lately.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I have so many reports to finish out filling and I want to make sure that they’re alright. I have a rep to take care of Connor. Can’t have another mistake now can we...” You said as you took another sip of the chamomile tea that he made.

You swirled your chair back to the screen.

Then against your will, your chair swirled back to face Connor again. This time, he had a small frowning pout on display, not unlike Danito when he wanted attention.

That painful lump at the back of your throat grew a little bigger.

You crossed your arms and took another sip of the tea, focusing your eyes to Connor’s narrowed eyebrows instead. There, you saw a completely different narrative to his pout.

This was good.

You can deal with a work-related annoyance.

“See, you say you have a ‘rep’ to take care of, yet we didn’t go out to the field today Det. Santiago after that tip we got today. I remember you also have a rep of taking all tips seriously, even the ludicrous ones that people tend to discard.”

“Something tells me I shouldn’t even bother considering the source.” You stated plainly as possible, trying not to irritate that lump in the back of your throat.

“While Det. Reed may be an _unsavory_ character to work with, I doubt his concerns were false given that he does care about his work and had reason to believe the neighbor. A deviant returning to its master nearly a year after it went missing does seems suspicious.”

“Did anyone die or get severely injured?”

“No, but-”

“Then I’m going back to finish this paperwork. We closed a few cases these past few days and I want turn in the reports to Fowler asap. We can check it out tomorrow if I’m done by then.” You swirled the chair back to face the screen only to be forcefully swirled back around again to face him once more.

“Seriously?” You stated. “I’m trying to get work done Connor. Isn’t that what you want me to do?”

“Yes, but I also know it’s late. You tend to call it quits after seven by the latest.”

“And?” You lifted an eyebrow.

“It’s almost nine.” Connor tilted his head to the side, narrowed eyebrows inspecting you. “You’ve been staring at the same page for half an hour and constantly checking your phone.”

“So?”

“So, I think it’s best if you call it a day and rest up. Tomorrow, I’ll help you finish so you don’t have to double check your work and we can check up on that tip while it’s still fresh after lunch. I know you like being fully rested in case things go ‘to shit’ as you put it when it comes to dealing with deviants.”

“I’ll leave when the paperwork is done-HEY WAIT! What are you doing?” You said as Connor scooted you over and placed his hand on the computer, letting his synth-skin melt away to reveal the robotic white chassis underneath. His LED glowed yellow as his right eye twitched before his LED went back to blue.

He blinked and turned back to you.

“You nearly finished all your work. At the pace you work at, you’ll have time tomorrow. Go to back home and rest well and we’ll make a visit to our _missing_ deviant.”

You crossed your arms and glared.

“What makes you think I’ll listen to you ‘bot brain? You have no jurisdiction over me.” You stated. “I’ll finish and then go home, _like I normally do_.” You tried to push Connor over on his chair to go back to your computer, but he kept still and studied your face with his neutral look before he hummed.

“You usually don’t put up a fight when I give you recommendations. Even if it’s something as simple as drinking tea over coffee late at night.”

“Well this time I am, now let me go back to work!” You grunted as you tried to push him again. “Come on…move you annoying ‘bot.”

“This isn’t about the paperwork is it Chispa?” Connor hummed.

You snorted, pushing against him to no avail.

“I hate doing paperwork twice. I’ve already told you that. Plus, I don’t need your help! Now move you supercomputer. I want to finish this and go home feeling like I accomplished something.”

“You’ve already did. This paperwork will be here tomorrow. Your mental state won’t be if you continue staying. I suggest it will be best for you to just go home.”

“My mental state is just fine! I’ll go home when I want to. Now will you PLEASE. JUST. MOVE.” You gave one final push against the floor only for your chair to roll around him.

That was the last straw to this crummy work night.

“FINE.” You stood up and shoved the chair back to its prior position. “I’LL GO HOME.” Pressing the save button on the screen, you jammed your thumb into the power-button to turn the PC off before stomping your way to the elevator. Once inside, you slammed the down button to the women’s locker room floor level.

…

After punching out and a slam of the locker later, you changed into comfier clothes and took your bag with you. It was filled with your day shift and gym clothes you used at the station.

You stared at your phone, re-reading the text again, debating about leaving a response.

You typed in a few words:

 **_You:_ ** _No worries! Sorry for the delay. Lots of paperwork due to the recent closed cases. I’m glad you got that role. I know how hard you’ve been working for it. You deserve it! It might have been for the best if you didn’t come. I doubt we’ll be able to hang out between all the work I’ve hav-_

Immediately you erased it, leaving just the blinking insertion point. It’s blinking vertical line mocking you as if saying, _ha, you can’t even lie to your sis anymore about how you really feel. And she’s not even in person unlike Connor._

You put your phone away and took the back exit, not even bothering to go back upstairs and tell Connor good night like you usually do.

Thoughts ran through your head as you walked through the semi-filled lot. You couldn’t figure out what to feel or do this Christmas weekend since you received that text during your coffee run on Sunday.

One thing was for certain, you still needed to work. Your poker mask did wonders for helping you to stay concentrated during your duties.

It couldn’t however keep your feelings at bay.

You had so much raw ingredients at home that it wouldn’t be worth the effort to cook for just one.

Anger, hurt, and frustration filled you as you walked towards your car in the semi-dark. Most of all, disappointment.

_“I promise we’ll have the best Christmas away from home ever! We can make tamales like Mamí does and try our hand at making coquitos like our Madrina does! Oh! And movies! We can watch all those Hallmark movies without our bros making fun of us and even do that challenge to finish one of them without making fun of all the characters and have all those baked cookies to ourselves!” Em said next to you in your bed._

_“Sounds like a plan Em.” You smiled, letting her excitement draw you away from the nervousness that came from hearing that odd sound in the living room._

_“This will be the best Christmas ever!” She jeered in a soft whisper before the two of you fell asleep in your new apartment. For the first time that week, you found yourself sleeping peacefully with the prospects of Christmas with at least one family member._

Now you found yourself sniffing, as if that would hold the aching sentiments at bay.

So lost in your thoughts, you didn’t even notice a man leaning on the driver’s door till he spoke as you turned to the side of your car.

“Det. Santia-”

On instinct, you threw your arm in front of you, summering a fire dagger out of the end of your fist, only for the light to reveal a familiar face as he spoke out.

“Chispas, it’s me! Connor!” He exclaimed with a worried face and his hands high up.

You dismissed the flames and dropped your hand with a frown.

“Give the girl a warning next time Con. I could’ve melted you!” You sighed, puffing out a flame in relief that _you didn’t_.

As much you loathe to admit it, the android has grown on you.

“What are you even doing here? And what’s with your human persona getup?” You said glancing at his clothes that you bought him.

“I apologize for the scare Chispas. You didn’t seem liked yourself and I wanted to make sure you’ll make it home and get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry _Flaquito_ ,” you snorted. “I’m going home and gonna get some good bed rest right away.”

Immediately Connor frowned.

“What about the _atole, pristiños_ and the _mole_?”

“The what?”

“ _Atole de elote, pristiños_ and _the platanos en mole_. I recalled you mentioning about a practice run on Tuesday night before making a proper one this Thursday for when your sister comes to town as a surprise for her. I wished to offer my services to help you for your Christmas preparations.” Connor smiled with a shine in his eyes that anyone would mistake for glee.

“But why?” You snorted with a frown. “Last I recalled, you aren’t some domestic HK droid or such.”

“A quick search informed me that most people tend to become stressed around the holidays because of preparations. I figured that you might be tense because of that. I hope that with my help, you would be able to rest more easily as well as focus better on the case.”

“Oh…” You froze before taking a profound breath in through your nostrils. “That’s…that’s alright, but it won’t be necessary. I’m good Con, but thanks. I’m not doing anything tonight.” You said as you walked towards the door and unlocked it.

“Why not?” He asked, tilting his head. His inquisitive brown eyes shone like a curious puppy. “You’ve been talking about it non-stop since December started.”

“Just don’t feel like it.” You sighed as you opened the door. You jumped into the driver’s seat before faking a smile to your android partner. “I’ll see you tomorrow Connor.”

You pulled the door towards you only to find that it wouldn’t close.

You glanced back to the door wondering what kept it from closing and found Connor’s hand wrapped around the top left corner, preventing its movement.

“What gives Connor!?! I just want to go home.” You croaked, that lump in your throat threating to come out.

“Can I come? I can still help you prepare your dinner for tonight and get you to bed sooner.”

You paused, staring at him.

In the softest voice you ever heard yourself speak, you nodded and replied,

“Okay.”

Connor blinked in surprised and gently closed your door before speed-walking to the other side. He jumped into shotgun with an elated smile like he won the race between siblings to the prized seat.

And in an excited child-like voice that you’ve grown accustomed to whenever Connor talked about the newest thing he got fascinated with, he said with a joyful grin and a spark in his eyes,

“I’ve got my seatbelt on. Let’s go Chispa!”

You started the engine, letting his simulated happiness lift your lips by a fraction.

“Let’s go home Connor.”


	2. Part II: Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Part II: Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

_~It’s the most wonderful time of the year_

_There’ll be much mistltoeing_

_And hearts will be glowing_

_When loved ones are near_

_It’s the most wonderful time of the yea-_

**_CLICK._ **

Det. ‘Chispa’ Santiago turned the radio off the moment it started playing “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” leaving the car quiet and cool despite the heat being on full blast.

Worse of all, Chispa was silent for the entire drive home.

The RK800 found this rather distressing.

Normally on any road trips the two would take -whether it be a small five-minute trip to an hour’s worth drive- Chispa would always turn on either the radio or have her music playlist on and sing along.

Often Connor would join too at her encouragement.

It made for numerous bonding moments that fulfilled one of his protocols of earning the Detective’s trust.

Trust meant a smooth working partnership.

A smooth working partnership meant a higher calculated chance that he will succeed in his mission.

Especially since Det. Santiago was the only one who actually cooperated with him. She allowed him to work like an equal instead of questioning his every choice or outright ignoring him.

It ~~frustrated him to no end~~ was a hinderance when the force treated him like so, considering he was the top of the line machine meant to assist them on their shared goals in investigation.

~~And it hurt that she was indirectly agreeing with them as well.~~

He needed to prove to his creators that he was worthy of existing and to the force that he was worth keeping.

To do that, he needed to gain their trust.

To gain their trust, he needed Det. Santiago’s good word.

Even if that meant performing her side-quests.

Not that the side-quests were bothersome when it involved his assigned partner.

The RK800 found that he ~~enjoyed~~ appreciated Det. Santiago detours whether it was to explore her new neighborhood or talking to the locals. Especially when he ‘passed’ (as she called it) for a Hispanic White adult male under the pseudonym of Det. Connor N. Cruz.

He found it rather educational and by far a more informative experience in understanding human relationships. Comparing his lived experience to his stored data files made his database feel…lacking.

The RK800 made it his mission for Det. Cruz to live out a full life while under the pseudonym. Cruz got to interact with people and his environment to the RK800’s whim, satisfying his curious nature and understanding humanity as a whole to fulfill one of his protocols.

It also came with a bonus of increased respect and treatment he never received as an android in general.

However, it didn’t mean that he had no problems when passing as a White Latino.

While Det. Cruz certainly had fewer hostile encounters, the RK800 noticed the odd looks and air once given to his partner turn on him. Especially when he stated his surname or spoke Spanish to his partner around certain people and locations.

It wasn’t just in the affluent Caucasian suburbs.

There was a moment when they were in a rural gas station shop that he advised Det. Santiago through text to immediately get her goods and leave when he saw the way two middle age Caucasian males at the counter studied them.

They stared at them like hawks in silence the moment they first came in and spoke in Spanish.

They only narrowly avoided an escalation with a middle-aged Caucasian female (who his partner _kindly_ referred to as a "Karen") when his partner exhibited her badge stating in a no-nonsense voice:

“Do you really wish to assault an on-duty officer?”

Immediately, the woman shut her mouth with a deadly glare and to Connor’s relief Det. Santiago bought her things and left. As they drove away, he learned an important rule that all minorities learned at one point of their lives.

“It doesn’t matter what clothes you wear or what job or degree you hold, you’ll always just be a dirty [slur redacted] to them. Of course, not all White people are like this, but enough to keep you a bit wary of them till you know where they stand. That woman didn’t respect me. She only respected the consequences that would come from assaulting me.”

Connor found it rather troubling how this new information was. Especially since this information _wasn’t_ in his database.

Humanity as a whole was grayer and messier than his databases ever made it out to be.

**_Software instability^^_ **

Still, even with these new revelations, the RK800 appreciated being Det. Connor N. Cruz.

It allowed him to indulge in the simple things an android _couldn’t_ do such as:

  * Strolling through a gas station or supermarket amazed by the variation of products and goods
  * Being in awe of the colorful stain glass windows and painted religious statues in the Catholic Church his partner would go to pray and mediate in for a bit
  * _Lonchando_ with his human partner where he got to share drinks and any plant-based food his new biomechanical digestive system can handle
  * Engaging in a snowball fight with the local kids down by the park and feeling the light cold sting when they stuck his back
  * Saying hi to Doña Lupe and her husband in the mornings at their deli after staying the night with Chispa



It was these small moments that became his preferred detours when passing as human. It also allowed to learn about his partner in unspoken ways.

Being a rather light-hearted witty person when not on work mode, it was odd to see her focused look become her only face these days.

Plans to go out into the field to investigate other open cases (and even visit some _barrios_ that had the best Christmas lights) vanished to be fulfilled with moments where Connor sat either next to her jotting down new notes from the new cases or stand in the charging port in sleep mode.

All Det. Santiago did was read up on the new cases and finish writing up and reviewing reports for the closed ones before submission.

The only time she took a break was when she went for a coffee run or for lunch.

He was grateful that at least she took him to eat at a Greek diner for lunch today.

When his internal chronometer stuck 19:00, Connor opened his eyes expecting Det. Santiago to come up to him to the charging station to wish him good night like she always did.

Instead to his statistical surprise, she was still sitting up straight at her desk, pupils continuously moving left to right as she stared at the screen.

Immediately he filed this information with the other detailed logs within these past seven days to compare any notable Santiago behavior change.

**_Wednesday, December 15, 2038_ **

Det. Santiago’s day off. No recorded information

**_Thursday, December 16, 2038_ **

Det. Santiago came to work late at 9:20 due to construction work and an accident on ~~Route 12~~ Michigan Ave.

**_Friday, December 17, 2038_ **

Nothing of note.

He went home with her as their usual protocol for on-call nights for increased efficiency rather than him staying at the station. Santiago went to bed earlier than usual complaining how stressful the Christmas season was.

**_Early Saturday, December 18, 2038_ **

They investigated a deviant break-in in the Financial District that occurred around 2:56 am.

He had to ~~drag Chispa~~ encourage Det. Santiago to get out of bed and ended up driving to the crime scene considering her dormancy levels were too high for both of their likings. It was a wise decision seeing how he had to wake her up after arriving to their destination. The cup of ~~caffeine~~ coffee he prepared beforehand also proved to be a smart choice as she instantly got to work after a few sips.

**_Late Saturday, December 18, 2038_ **

Nothing of note.

They went to the field as usual to interview other witnesses and stuck gold with the homeless human who saw everything occur from across the street in an alley while halfway asleep.

Before they left the Financial District, Det. Santiago went for a coffee run around the corner. Connor knew it was an excuse to buy the destitute human food. He waited in the car as asked.

When she came back, Det. Santiago appeared rather annoyed but didn’t say why. When they drove to a potential location the HK200 android might be, Connor found it rather odd that she hadn’t sung despite the joyful Christmas music blasting from the radio.

His processor came to a quick explanation that she was mentally focused on the investigation. It wasn’t an odd case when that happened.

A few minutes later when they went back home after an unsuccessful scouting of the missing android, she spoke,

“Em goofed up the hours of her flight. She’s coming to Detroit Metro at 7:20 AM, **NOT** PM, next Thursday. I still haven’t gone Christmas shopping for her or gotten food for our dinner! I was planning to do that before she would come on that day.” She said as her lips tightened flat by a 19% increase while her finger-grip on the wheel increased 13%.

This was not good.

A stressed partner was an unfocused one.

So, he came up with an easy solution.

“It is 1:12 pm. If we shop now, we’ll avoid large crowds and get all your ingredients and gift and drop it at your place on our way back to the station. It will only be one trip between the two of us.”

Relief was evident by a loud sigh and an upturn smile.

“Sounds like a plan Con.”

**_Sunday, December 19, 2038_ **

Sunday morning, he worked with Lt. Anderson on a homicide case that might have involved a deviant. When the evidence pointed towards a human suspect with an android hand prosthetic, an APB was put in place for him.

Connor was sent back to the station with a small grunt from Lt. Anderson mumbling, “Looks like you are good for something.”

The RK800 was so pleased with the response from the technophobe, he didn’t mind missing the coffee run with Det. Santiago when he came back to the station.

Connor waited for Det. Santiago in his charging port with his eyes wide open. While Det. Santiago preferred androids to have their eyes closed in standby, she’ll surely understand once he tells her the praise he received from their superior.

She was supportive like that.

When she came back from her coffee run, she seemed a bit somber, cup half-full, only to smiled when he made his way to her.

“What got your eyes sparking like that _Flaquito_?” She affectionately said, using _her_ personal nickname for him.

One that she only used outside of work.

Their bond was increasing.

That pleased him.

**_Software instability^^_ **

“You will be pleased to know that Lt. Anderson complimented me today on our homicide case.” He smiled as he sat down next to her at her desk.

“Hmm, really?” Det. Santiago said before drinking her cup of liquid caffeine, eyes amused.

“Yes, he said ‘Looks like you’re good for something’ after I concluded that the homicide was not caused by a deviant but rather a human with android prosthetics. An APB was sent out for our sole main suspect.”

“Wow Con, earning a small compliment like that from Mr. Grumpy Cat? That’s high praise indeed. I’m proud of you Connor.” Chispa said.

Though pride wasn’t the emotion she was showing him. Pride had smugness painted on her lips in a sharp angle like Amanda with radiating self-satisfaction eyes that read ‘mission completed.

No.

This emotion had a soft half smile with happy bright eyes celebrating for him in delight.

_Naches_

  1. ( _usually Jewish)_ Feeling of contentment at another’s successes.



Connor never seen Amanda pleased for him like this.

**_Software instability^^_ **

“Well anyways Con, I’m going to start filling out the reports on the cases we finished. Do you mind going over the new cases and pinpointing their locations out on a map?”

“With pleasure Det. Santiago.” He smiled back.

They spent the rest of the day going over paperwork and reviewing the newer cases.

At the time, he didn’t realize that’s what they’ll _ONLY_ be doing for the next two days.

**_Monday, December 20, 2038_ **

Det. Santiago stayed overtime filing old reports she never got to finishing around. She read them over twice by herself despite his offer of assistance to ensure everything was alright.

She ate lunch with Chris and Tina as per usual for her Mondays. He had to skip it this time due to Lt. Anderson’s need for his assistance on yesterday’s case to help find the human suspect at a suspected location.

The human suspect wasn’t there, and he returned back to the station already expecting Det. Santiago to have left for her usual coffee run at 14:30.

To his and Lt. Anderson surprise, she was still there.

“Wha’cha doing kid? I thought you’ll be getting coffee by now.” He mumbled as he collected his things.

“Jumping ahead on paperwork.”

“Trying to free up as much time for Christmas?” Lt. Anderson said with a soft smile the man never gave to him.

“Could say so.” She gave a rather strain smile, face completely focused on the monitor.

“Well don’t burn yourself out Sparky. It will all still be here even after the holidays.”

This time she turned to Lt. Anderson, giving him her trademark two-finger salute with a soft nod. “Noted.”

“Anyways, I’m returning your ‘bot to you and calling it an early night. Drive home safely, looks like a snowstorm wants to brew tonight and they’re not as soft as your NYC winters.”

“Don’t worry _Dad_ , I’ll get home safe.” Lt. Anderson froze, but Det. Santiago didn’t notice it as she continued speaking, “Besides, it’s not my first tumble with a Midwestern winter. I know all about lake effect snow.” She rolled her eyes with a light smile.

“You’re too cocky for a New Yorkeeeer– waitaminute… I take that back.” Lt. Anderson frowned as his partner’s smirk surpassed that of even Det. Reed.

“You were saying boss?”

“I’m too old for this.” The Lieutenant waved his hand as if he could physically wipe away the last few words. “Just get home safe kid. Don’t let the robot drive if you’re taking him home. G’night.”

“No worries. G’night Hank.” Det. Santiago said as their superior walked away.

Immediately she turned to her screen and continued writing.

With no given orders, Connor turned to his charging port and closed his eyes, initiating stand-by mode.

His chronometer read 21:07 when Det. Santiago tapped him on his shoulder.

“Hey, just wanted to let you know I’m calling it a niiiiiiight.” She yawned into her hand before smiling at him.

“Do you wish for me to accompany you for your drive home? I can help you stay awake, if you wish to drive. The storm has already started.” Connor frowned. He disliked how _sleepy_ his partner was. All it took was a second of inattention for an accident to occur.

Especially in the snow.

“Nah, I’m good Connor. Thank you though. Good night.” She walked away.

His arm reached out, grabbing her shoulder before she left.

“Please inform me when you arrive home detective.”

“Fine,” She huffed with a smile. “I’ll text you when I get back worrywart. Night Connor.” She gave him a two-finger salute before she walked away.

Twenty-five minutes later, he received a new text.

**_Det. Santiago:_** _Home_

He sighed, releasing a breath he didn’t have.

**_Software instability^^_ **

**_Tuesday, December 21, 2038_ **

Connor opened his eyes the moment his chronometer struck 9:00.

Det. Santiago wasn’t here yet.

She didn’t come in till 9:52 and immediately went to the break room without picking him up.

He made his way over to her by the counter, where she was pouring coffee.

“You’re late. Is everything alright Det. Santiago?” He said, protocol ‘worry’ expressed on his face.

She jumped back, dropping the half-filled cup of joe, spilling over the floor. Thankfully, none got on either of their shoe wear.

Det. Santiago slowly placed the coffee pot back to its place, rubbing her temple with a soft huff.

« _Díos mio, dame paciencia Padre Celestial. **||**_ My God, give me patience Heavenly Father.» She mumbled as she walked towards the sink nearby and ripped out sheets of the brown paper towels.

Immediately he went to her and held out his hand for some of the towels.

“I apologize Chispa. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He said, ~~hoping~~ calculating that the use her home nickname will soften whatever tension she was carrying around.

“It’s fine. Just help me clean up this spill Connor.” She said, never looking at him as she bent down. She placed the towels over the spill, letting it soak the liquid up as she threw away the cardboard cup into the trash bin.

She then returned and started gathering some wet paper towels up and placing the clean dry ones on the floor.

He mimicked her actions, gathering them up once the towels were soaking wet and tossing it in the bin as she gathered more to wipe the rest before pausing as she bent down.

“What am I doing? I’m a firebender for Pete’s sake.” Immediately she handed him the dry paper towels before shooing him away from the spot. She squatted down, took a profound breath and slammed her hands wide-spread down, letting it hover an inch above the remaining scattered droplets of the spill.

Connor couldn’t see any fire pop out of her hand, but still saw her bending at play as the coffee droplets evaporated into vapor, leaving behind small brown stains on the off-white tiles.

He immediately switched one eye to his thermal vision lens –palate iron filter on– and was awed by what he saw as her hands moved to a different section.

Yellow warm hands blew a white-hot aura towards the orange floor, becoming yellow where the aura met. The floor tiles far from it was a modest sea-blue color where the blue floor and droplets quickly turned to orange once Santiago’s yellow hand hovered above it, blasting the white-hot aura.

Soon, the droplets became yellow before it evaporated.

He returned his eye vision back to the human optic lens once she had finish evaporating every single droplet.

“That takes care of that…the janitor can take care of the brown smudges later.” She said as she stood up and washed her hands, not even glancing to him.

They spent a moment in silence before she spoke once more.

“Thanks for the help Connor. I’m just hoping this day can get better.”

“Why, what happened?” He asked as pre-mediated de-stressing modules began to set up in the background, readying for their usage to help his partner.

“Snow happened.” She snorted. “I know racism and classism still exist with them prioritizing White _barrios_ over brown, rich over poor, capax over magi since ‘we can bend it away’ but we shouldn’t have to be dealing with this. Just because my area has a number of benders doesn’t mean that we don’t have places to be. I think me and a couple of pyros had to heat-vaporize a number of snowpiles to dig out our cars and our neighbors’ while the aquans were trying to find a place to put away the dang snow since they didn’t want to be monitoring the drains all day in case the water froze again. We also had to do the same to the snowpiles on the sidewalks since people still need a safe place to walk.”

“I take it you had a rough morning.”

“Hmpf, you can say that again Connor. Thank God I can just sit down for a while to finish that paperwork.”

And that’s what she did.

All.

Morning.

Connor could only be relieved that she took him out to lunch and encourage him to wear his human clothes to blend in so she can eat at her favorite Greek dinner that detested androids. As they ate, he went over with her the details of the new cases of oddly behaving androids that were reported this morning.

“Did people reset them to factory settings after the reports as advised?”

“Most didn’t. They didn’t want their android to have to relearn everything.”

“Of course.” ~~Det. Santiago~~ Chispa sighed as she ate her second gyro. Bending took a lot out of a person. He was just thankful that his partner was taking his recommendation of eating more.

“So, where do you think we should start?” Connor said. “I know that Midtown has a few androids they want us to check out. There is also Ford Field in Downtown that claims they might have a stowaway deviant living in the stadium somewhere. We can also check-”

“Connor stop. We’re not going out.”

“Why not?” he asked in a whiny tone not unlike a complaining child as he let his lips droop. Even if she never told him, he knew his partner was a sucker for his ‘puppy pout’ that was only encouraged from what he heard from Officer Chen and Lt. Anderson.

It always worked like a charm.

“I’m just doing paperwork today. We closed a number of cases last week and I need to finish my reports.”

Apparently not today.

“Fine.” He mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the booth with a glare to his finish vegan dish like he seen ~~human adolescents~~ teenagers do when they didn’t get their way.

“At least you’re blending in better _Flaquito_.” She mumbled as she continued eating.

“Thanks.” He spat and glanced at her as she took another bite of her gyro with her eyes closed, humming in delight.

For some reason, his lips twitch slightly upwards despite his annoyance with her.

**_Software instability^^_ **

The rest of the day was spent in the bullpen with ~~Chispa~~ Det. Santiago reviewing new cases with him and finishing reports.

Then Det. Reed slammed her table.

“You are not going to believe what I heard today Sparky.”

“For some reason, I believe that Reed.” She stated, looking up to him with a frown. “Shoot.”

“So, while interviewing some witness for a petty theft that occurred, one of them mentioned about seeing their next-door neighbor’s HK android that was missing for a year or so. Anyways, they saw it hanging around some parking lot and only noticed it might have been it. The plastic had some weird silver scar on its face the owner could never get fix due to funds. Anyhow, they gave me some info and this sounds right up your alley.” Det. Reed said, sliding her a folder.

Det. Santiago took the folder, opening it and giving a quick scan before she closed and handed it over to the RK800. She never took her eyes off Det. Reed as she spoke.

“Connor take notes on this and compare the data with the open cases for this model.”

“With pleasure.” He said, ~~excited~~ pleased that maybe for once they’ll go out to the field today.

“You should go see them as soon as you can. I think you’ll be able to bag this plastic without too much trouble. It seemed a bit dazed from what they told me.” Det. Reed stated.

“We’ll see.” His partner mumbled as Connor instantly compared the new data with the old.

_1 match found._

“Now if you don’t mind,” Det. Santiago continued, “I have some reports to finish. Thanks for your help Reed.”

“Anytime Sparky.” He walked away, with a delighted smile on his face.

A beat later, Connor spoke.

“The information Det. Reed had gathe-”

“We’re not going on another goose chase.” Santiago mumbled soft enough for only his audio receptor to hear. “Last time I took his word, we went to the other side of town only for Tina to call me to turn around. It completely flew over Reed’s head that pranking you meant he’ll be pranking me.”

“But he apologized to you afterwards.” Connor frowned.

“He still didn’t keep his word to leave you alone. I know he spilled his drink on you on purpose when I was out last Wednesday. Don’t think I didn’t catch wind of it.”

“How did you know?” He frowned. He thought he did a good job cleaning himself up.

“The smell of the cheap peppermint dispenser soap they offer in the bathroom did.”

She continued staring at the screen, typing away.

“That and Tina told me she nearly made a move on you when she saw you in your human get-up. She didn’t realize who you were down in the basement when she found you doing laundry. She thought you were part of the nightshift that stayed in late.” Det. Santiago chuckled. “I didn’t realize she was bi. I thought she was lesbian with the way she grumbled about how her last girlfriend broke up with her.”

“She has expressed to me about her preference of girls over guys, but still finds guys appealing. She is certainly 100% bisexual Detective. Especially considering her courting towards me was-”

“Move Connor. She was making a move on you. You need to speak layman’s slang to pass as human.”

“I apol- I’m sorry, Tina still finds guys appealing if her move on me was any indication.”

Det. Santiago snickered.

“What’s so funny Detective?”

“Nothing, just something she said about not messing with my man during lunch on Monday.”

Connor couldn’t help but smile.

**_Software instability^^_ **

His smile didn’t last long though.

After a while where he was given no orders, he went back to his charging port, even if he didn’t need to be charged.

Around three, she took her coffee break and went out.

She didn’t bring him along.

He sat on her chair, flipping his coin around as he snooped through her paper reports underneath her screen.

Most of it was already written down and finished. She just needed to do it electronically.

He smiled. Hopefully, tomorrow they can go out in the field and check out the tip. He was certain he would be able to convince her to go. Even if today was a failure. He went back to the charging port and waited.

15 minutes later, like clockwork, Det. Santiago came back with a steaming cup of coffee and a small bag of food.

She sat there, staring at the screen and typing for the rest of the night. He thought that by five she’ll get up and wish him good night only for her to go to the break room and come back with another cup of coffee.

He thought that by seven, she’ll leave.

Once his internal chromometer stuck 20:45, he knew he had to do something, especially with how tense her shoulders were. So, he went out to grab a cup of warm tea, leading to their conversation that now lead back to where he was currently.

Chispa driving them home in silence.

Reviewing the conversation, he still found it rather jarring how confrontational she was with him. As well as aloof.

It was as if she was replaced by a completely different person, especially considering she pulled a fire dagger on him.

She had always recognized his voice before.

(When she was awake, mind you.)

The only clue he had for the cause of her personality change was the mention of Christmas.

Lt. Anderson did say that the holidays had a habit of affecting people when he mentioned Chispa’s rather recent workaholic behavior.

Now he saw what he meant.

**_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._ **

Chispa’s ringtone blasted out, singing out Mariah Carey’s “All I want for Christmas is You” as it vibrated in the cup-holder.

She didn’t order him to pick it up, eyes focused on the road.

“Do you want me to pick up the phone Chispa?” He said, the car silence making him uncomfortable.

“Who’s it from?”

“The caller id states it’s your sister, Em.”

“Don’t.”

So, he didn’t. But now he had clues.

He wasn’t built to be an android detective for nothing.

Once they’ll arrive home, he’ll solve the case of Santiago’s personality change tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 guys! 🥳
> 
> I hope this year treats you better and may 2021 gives you lots of blessings and joy!
> 
> Also thank you for following me on this Xmas ride!


	3. Part III: Slient Night

**Part III: Silent Night**

You could practically feel Connor’s mind calculating the best ways to interrogate you in a _friendly_ matter the moment you ordered him to not pick up your sister’s call.

It was unlike you to do that. As well as not singing and having a silent car ride.

This was off-baseline behavior for you.

And with Connor being a detective android…it was only a matter of time before he brought up your undiscussed issues with your sister and cross-examine you in one way or another.

With the way you behaved bundled with his curious nature and determination that reminded you way too much of a small child, Connor _will_ make you talk even if you hated being probed.

If he and Danito ever met, they both would have a field day together and would probably drive you mad.

(Especially since you would need to remind your copycat _sobrino_ that he shouldn’t lick everything _just because Connor did it_.)

But it was a good thing that wasn’t going to happen.

Because you were going to discuss _your_ issues on **_your terms_**.

By bringing it up first.

With that thought in mind, you killed the engine and got out of the car. Once you heard the _thud_ from behind did you locked the car with a beep. The walk to your apartment was quiet only broken by the jingling of your keys as you searched for the one to open the door to 403.

…

_‘HTTP 403, known as 403 Forbidden, signifies that the requested resource is forbidden to the client’_ Connor’s voice said from your memory.

_‘In this case, 403 does not apply to yoooooou.’_ You replied, wincing as you saw how messy your living space was.

…

_I guess 403 really doesn’t apply to him considering what’s going to happen._ You snorted at the thought as the memory ended.

“Is something funny Chispa?” Connor said, using your Spanish nickname at home.

“Nothing. Just remembering something.” You said as the door opened.

You let yourself and Connor in before closing the door. You took a deep breath before you looked at him.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. I suggest you make dinner during that time. You know where everything is, right?”

“Of course. I’m an android after all Chispa. I remember everything.” He crossed his arms with a smirk that looked way _too_ familiar.

“Sassy aren’t we Flaquito _?”_ You couldn’t help but chuckle at Connor’s sass. “Maybe I should get you to remember all of my cousins’ birthdays, so I don’t forget to wish them a _feliz cumple_.” You said as you took off your winter jacket and sweater before hanging them on the coat rank.

“With all due respect, I believe Facebook and other apps does that for you already Chispa.”

“Touché.” You smirked. At this point even Connor gave up trying to figure out how many cousins you had considering his identification program only served for Michigan state. “Where you programmed to be this sassy?” You glanced at him with a teasing grin.

“For you, yes.” He smiled.

You snort-snickered a small flame in reply.

“So, with that settled, what would you like for dinner Chispa?” He said with a warm smile as he hung his winter gear.

“Just do simple. _Arroz con carne molida y verduras_. We did that before right?”

“Yes, I recalled us making it a week before Thanksgiving. I should get it done within the time it takes for you to finish your shower.” He said.

“Sounds good to me...although, I hope you’re not trying to tell me something about my shower habits.” You teased.

“Never. Officer Chen explained to me it wasn’t uncommon for women to take long hot showers. Especially after a long day. It will also do your muscles some good considering the bending you did today.”

“Ha, do you know it. Remind me to thank Tina later. I’ll see you after my shower.” You said with a two-finger salute as you walked away.

You went to your room and got a change of clothing and a towel before heading to the bathroom. Once inside, you locked the door and started the shower. You placed your cell phone on the sink counter, sighing in relief that at least Connor won’t snoop around your phone.

When off-duty, Connor was great at keeping boundaries and respecting others’ privacy.

Or so you told yourself.

If there was one thing you were uncertain about, it was where RK800’s mission ended and Connor’s respect to privacy and boundaries began.

Especially when it came to you, his oh so _straightforward_ partner.

Once the water was warm enough, you went in and took your shower.

… … … …

Connor found that cooking and eating were always interesting activities that humans participated in.

Food was more than just fuel for humans (and him as well).

It was part of human society and humanity itself, something he was trying to grasp as part of his protocols.

And one way to do it was to participate in it.

Once more, he was thankful (as his partner would describe it) to be upgraded with a digestive biocomponent system that converted plant-based food (and to a certain extent, protein) into usable energy. It allowed him to participate in meals and breaks that was almost a ritual among humans that allowed bonds to be fostered and personal thoughts to be shared.

Making dinner wasn’t done just out of the kindness of his being.

~~[Or so he told himself.]~~

Dinner was how he was going to get Chispa to talk.

~~[Plus, it also came with the bonus of cooking, which he found rather fascinating.]~~

While Connor wasn’t programmed ~~[nor allowed to download programs to his surprise]~~ to cook, he was created to be an adaptive android to blend into human society and work seamlessly alongside with them with a focus on law enforcement.

CyberLife never said _how_ he should use his adaptive abilities.

Cooking, Connor found, was rather easy once you learned the basics that mattered.

Ingredients. Preparation. Temperature. Taste. Focus.

His first meal that he ever made with Chispa was _Caldo De Pollo_ on a freezing Michigan night, when it got too chilly for her liking. It was a quick simple meal that involved boiling the chicken with chopped up vegetables.

He never realized cooking could be so complex and yet simple. Especially when they began watching documentaries during on-call nights around _the_ _sacred human art_ as she called it.

Food was more than just fuel.

And cooking and eating was more valuable than he ever expected.

Now, whenever he stayed over, he offered to cook her meals.

~~[And not because he wanted to experience it.]~~

It made life easier for her and she became more sociable, allowing him to learn about her.

Especially when she was fed.

A fed Chispa was an amiable partner who would be more inclined to work with him.

Connor learned that fact quick on the third day of their partnership.

Argumentative and surprisingly testy, Det. Santiago ignored all of his suggestions for that day’s investigation while they were out on the field.

Worse, he couldn’t understand as to why.

At least until she separated from him as they scouted the neighborhood.

He found her five minutes later by a food truck, eating halal food with her eyes closed and a satisfied fat smile on her lips as she munched on her meal. Once her eco-Styrofoam box was picked clean, it was as if Connor was working with a completely different person.

Kind and cooperative, Det. Santiago was all ‘open ears’, listening and even agreeing with some of his thoughts and ideas that were put into action. It wasn’t till after they found the missing android did the RK800 realize the key to succeeding its prototype’s goals was based on the strong cooperation held between him and his partner. 

Det. Santiago’s cooperation led to a successful mission and he’ll be _damned_ (as Lt. Anderson says) if he lets their relationship to even take a tumble.

To succeed the RK800 prototype’s mission, he had to prove its effectiveness to the force.

To be useful to the force, he needs their trust.

To get that trust, he needs a strong relationship with his current partner.

A strong relationship with Det. Santiago will lead to the success of his mission.

So, he aimed for the strongest relationship bond he could forge with her as an android.

Friendship.

The RK800 set up his own protocol, labeled [Maintain Friendship with Det. Santiago] and made it one of his top priorities.

It helped that Santiago was a kind person by nature. All he had to do was to continue to nurture the kindness she offered by returning it.

Then, let it bud into friendship and allow it to grow organically.

He ~~[wanted]~~ needed to be someone she could depend on.

~~[Especially since she actually cared for him.]~~

Their friendship and cooperation are the keys for the success of his creation.

**_DING DING DING_ **

The timer went off in his head.

He took off the lids, allowing the vapor to greet his face. Connor could easily imagine the fat smile Chispa would have from just the aroma the cooked food gave. He gave each pot a small stir before turning off the stove.

Now to fetch his partner.

He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Chispa, dinner is ready.” He shouted.

“ _Ya salgo_ once I’m done changing. Thanks Connor!” She yelled from the bathroom. (Ya salgo = I'm going out, I'll leave)

“Okay, _voy a preparar_ the table _para comer._ ” He walked back to the kitchen and began to gather the needed plates and silverware for dinner tonight. (voy a preparar = I'm going to prepare, para comer = to eat)

… … … …

You threw on your PJ pants and a sky-blue _QUEENS COYWOLF_ extra-large t-shirt that you used as pajamas. You LOVED wearing this shirt. As a big pro-bending fan who nearly made it to pro, it reminded you what could’ve been…if it wasn’t for the war.

_In another life, maybe…_ You thought to yourself as you dried up your hair as best as you could. A dry towel was placed over your shoulder and back to keep your shirt dry as you let the rest of your hair to air dry.

Looking back at the mirror, you took a deep breath.

“Alright Chispa, time to hit the ring.”

You got out of the bathroom and barely made one step before your nose was hit with the aroma of cooked starchy rice, savory meat with hints of sweetness that you imagined was the corn, peas and carrots. As you made your way to the living room, you found Connor sitting at the table with the plates set up with food, _cubiertos_ next to them and two cups, one orange and the other blue.

Orange juice for you and blue thirium digestion mixture for him.

“Ready to eat Chispa?” Connor said with a big fat smile, back upright and eyes bright. If Connor was a dog, you could easily imagine him wagging his tail, excited to see you.

“Do you even have to ask? This looks great Con!” You said smiling as you sat down. Immediately you picked up the fork and dug into your food.

“I think it’s still proper to ask.” He said, copying you as he dug into his. The only difference between his plate and yours was the tiny specking amount of cooked ground beef he allowed himself to eat.

While his new digestive biocomponent allowed him to create energy out of plant-based food, it was still rather hard for him to digest protein-based if he ate at the same amount like a human omnivore.

Still, it was incredible seeing him eat.

If it wasn’t for his LED, you might have even thought of him as human.

“You’re not eating. A penny for your thoughts Chispa?” Connor said as he looked to you, brown eyes sincere.

“Nothing. It’s just easy to forget you’re not human Connor.” You shrugged. You went back to eating, savoring every bite. “Hmm, this is good. You finally figured out how much Adobo to use?”

“Yes, I had to replay that timeframe when you made it to make the exact calculations for pouring it as I don’t do _pour till your ancestors tell you to stop_. However, I couldn’t make it come out the same amount as you did...but I figure you would still like it.”

“I do.” You beamed before taking another bite, munching it down before swallowing. “It tastes good. I’m impress you got it down this time. I know you were still having problems with the last dish.”

“Thank you. It takes a while for my adaptive protocol to apply itself into cooking as it wasn’t intended for its use. I find cooking rather interesting way to test my capabilities.”

“Is that so?” You smiled as you ate.

“Yes. Most androids aren’t made with advanced adaptive protocols to re-orientate their abilities for a new skill.”

“It also helps that you like testing yourself out.” You stated as you drank your OJ.

“Very much.” Connor said as he munched on the cooked vegetables and rice before taking a sip of his blue drink. “To be frank, I was looking forward to see how you would make the tamales with your sister on Christmas Eve. It’ll make the on-call nights a lot more interesting. The ones you make involve banana leaves from what I’ve seen. Making the _masa_ looks like it takes a lot of strength.”

“HA, doncha know it.” You chewed before swallowing. Sadly, that tight feeling in your throat didn’t disappeared with it. “Em and I always had a blast sneaking some of the _masa_ into our mouths when we made it with Mamí.…it’s just a shame…” You nearly whispered at the end with a weak smile, voice wobbly as you stared down at your nearly empty plate.

The lump felt tighter than ever in the back of your throat.

“What’s a shame?” Connor asked.

That was your cue.

You took a deep breath and looked up.

“Em’s not coming. She called on Sunday. Got her dream role. I…I...” You looked down to your empty plate and swallowed the painful truth. “I don’t want to tell her how I feel and rain on her parade.” You looked up, conviction suddenly entering your voice. “She worked hard to get that role. It’s not easy for a minority like us to get in there, you know? We’re always overlooked.”

You tried to smile before it fell with a sigh.

“But truth be told? It hurts. It was supposed to be _OUR_ special night. No point in cooking a pointless special meal for one now and I still don’t know what to say to her…I don’t want to hurt her.” You mumbled at the end, staring at your empty plate.

Silence filled the room.

Till Connor broke it.

“At this point, you don’t need to worry about hurting her…you already did with your non-response.”

You snorted, flames exhaling from your nostrils like a dragon.

“Thanks Con, you always have a way with words.” You spat as you stood up and drank the rest of your half-empty cup. You took your empty plate, _cubiertos_ and cup and placed them in the sink as you croaked, “I’m going to get ready for bed. Thanks for the meal Connor.” (cubiertos = silverware)

You made your way back to the bathroom, never looking back.

If you did, you would’ve noticed the LED on his right temple blinking between yellow and red.

… … … …

**Chispa** **٧٧**

**_Hostile_ **

_That did not go as well as I expected._ Connor thought to himself, as he watched Chispa Santiago walked away.

While he could call her back and bring her around, one thing he learned from observing was to sometimes let an upset human be.

Especially if he was going to make it worse.

When Cyberlife built him, he was programmed to logically think things through. He was a detective android after all.

However, that mindset didn’t always worked with humans.

Usually, he let Det. Santiago to deal with the more emotional aspects with other humans as he stood back and observed, learning new ways to interact.

Sometimes she would even explain her thinking in diffusing emotional situations to him when he asked.

But this time, his partner was not here to help him deal with other’s emotions.

He had to figure this out on his own this time.

Usually using **[1] Logic** worked with his partner on investigations and even in day to day life when he passed as Det. Cruz. To him, it made sense according to their previous conversations.

Det. Santiago would take in the facts and run it through her head and come up with ideas to work with the current state.

But **[1] Logic** wasn’t going to work on an emotionally upset person. Santiago wasn’t one to use **Logic** to help others through their emotional storm.

The RK800 opened the other choices and looked at the dialog responses he could have said, comparing it next to the choice he made.

**[1] Logic - “At this point, you don’t need to worry about hurting her…you already did with your non-response.”**

**[2] Reason – “It makes sense. Your sister won’t be here, and it will be a waste of a meal.”**

**_[2] Reason_** _would have had the same effect as **[1] Logic**. _Connor thought to himself as he finished the rest of his food. _It ignores the emotional turmoil she’s dealing with._

Connor drank the rest of his thirium digestive mixture, taking note of the tasteless flavor of the blue drink. He poured a small amount of the orange juice inside his own cup afterward and took a sip.

He closed his eyes, humming in the same way his partner did. He found the sweet citric drink far more enjoyable than his own mixture.

**_Software instability^_ **

He placed the cup down on top of his plate along with the silverware and placed them in the sink and began to wash.

While he wasn’t made for this, he did like to clean. It was a testament on how well CyberLife had built him to adapt to any situation.

_Adapt._

_What if…what if I placed myself in ‘her shoes’_. Connor thought to himself, remembering the many emotional tips she gave to him. _Okay…if I were human and someone that I cared about wasn’t able to visit me I’ll be…_

Connor frowned.

He didn’t have anyone he cared for. Not in the same aspect as his partner did.

_Still…I need to try. I rather avoid creating a tense relationship with her like I have with the Lieutenant._ He thought to himself. _He enjoys making things more complicated for others he dislikes. While I can still work with him… between him and the detective, I would prefer working with her._

Connor placed the clean plates on the drying rack.

_Now, if I couldn’t work with her because something came up… ~~[I’ll be sad]~~ _

Connor frowned, wondering why the rest of the thought was redacted before he could compute it.

He tried again.

_I’ll ~~[be sad].~~_

He snorted at the redaction and tried again.

_I’ll ~~[be sad].~~_

_I’ll b ~~[e sad].~~_

_I’ll be ~~[sad].~~_

Still he pushed forward with the block, till he found a similar word of the same weight that he was allowed to compute.

_I’ll be disappointed._ He sighed in relief that he could mentally say that. _I can still work…but it wouldn’t be as good._

He couldn’t help but frown at the thought as he placed the clean silverware on the rack as well.

He enjoyed working with her.

Existing felt odd without her, like something in him was missing despite being built complete.

_Maybe this is similar to what she feels, but on a stronger scale._

He placed the cups on the dish rack before drying his hands off. After a quick change into his Queens Coywolves men nightwear (she refused to buy the local Detroit Androids pro-bending nightwear set, forever loyal to her home team), he found himself in bed, staring at the stars outside his window.

An hour passed.

Then two.

Still he couldn’t find himself able to slip into sleep mode for the night.

Which is probably why he was able to notice Chispa’ door creak as she walked out of her room at 12:32 AM.

Usually, her footsteps would be light as rain in the night as she wandered around barefoot in her home.

Instead, he heard the _pat-pat_ steps of her gym shoes. How strange.

Two options popped up on his HUD:

**[1] Sneak**

**[2] Follow**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.
> 
> I didn't expect this to be this long of a story. It was suppose be a short three part story that somehow got longer and turned out to be a CYOA with 5 parts if it all goes well 😰
> 
> ~~[Damn you Connor for having choices (lol)]~~  
> ...  
> There are many variations of tamales. 
> 
> The one that I refer to here is the Guatemalan Tamales as that is something my fam and I make every Christmas. (Video if you are interested, Spanish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhoEd3WfRo4, English: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIhZPsE5Tcw).
> 
> More food recipes if you are interested how they look like:  
> Arroz con carne molida y verduras (Rice with ground beef and vegetables): (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1DAXE-_D5Y for carne molida y verduras)  
> Caldo De Pollo (Chicken Soup): (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkEXv1kKwgc)  
> ...  
> Now Connor eating vegetables was inspired by an article I read years ago about robots using plant life to power them (https://www.popsci.com/military-aviation-amp-space/article/2009-09/robots-eat-bugs-and-plants-power/). I would imagine in the far future, it could be something Cyberlife could look into to powering their robots. In-game, to appears to me that the 'bots have a long battery life and it was something I thought it would be cool to tinker with in the story.
> 
> Especially since mealtime is more than just eating.  
> ...  
> Translations:
> 
> Sobrino = nephew  
> Feliz cumple (short for feliz cumpleaños) = Happy Birthday  
> Ya salgo = I'm going out, I'll leave  
> voy a preparar = I'm going to prepare  
> para comer = to eat  
> cubiertos = silverware

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!🎄🎁🎅
> 
> I know this xmas is different for many because of Covid19. I hope that this story helps with those that needs it.
> 
> I'm used to being far from my extended fam since they live abroad, however for most people this is their first time not seeing family on this special day. 
> 
> This piece was inspired by that and for anyone who feels alone, just know that you aren't and sometimes the best way to navigate through it is to make the best of it of what you got. Safely reach out to those that are close and video calls makes it a little bit lighter.
> 
> It's also okay to be sad. It's okay to feel whatever you feel.
> 
> It's not a normal year.
> 
> And even if it was, the holidays can be a tough time to navigate through. 
> 
> Zoom calls aren't the same like seeing fam in person, but sometimes between the jokes and talks between your loved ones, it's enough to remember that distance doesn't stop the love from reaching.
> 
> I hope you have a good Christmas day and may next year be a better one!  
> 🎄🎄🎄


End file.
